pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sub-Mariner
I found this article interesting. Also, the first appearance can be read at this YouTube link.Cebr1979 (talk) 19:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) How to confirm Is this for real? Is the sub-mariner really in the public domain? How could I confirm this? Who would I need to contact?Andrewacosta117 (talk) 01:13, April 16, 2017 (UTC)andrewacosta117 * Might I suggest reading the "Notes" section of the article? It might provide some answers for you. LogiTeeka (talk) 10:31, April 16, 2017 (UTC) *Yes I have read the notes but I wanted to confirm that the copyright for Marvel Comics issue one was not renewed on it 28th year. Where or who would I contact to confirm this?Andrewacosta117 (talk) 10:49, April 16, 2017 (UTC)Andrewacosta117 Assuming that Marvel Comics #1 wasn't copyright renewed, wouldn't this also make the Golden Age Angel public domain as well? Ka-Zar/David Rand's story is based on the Ka-Zar pulps, which brings up another question, were the Ka-Zar pulps copyright renewed?Jay A0 (talk) 22:43, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :Marvel Comics #1 wasn't renewed. That's a fact so there's no "assuming" needed. Yes, that does mean the GA Angel is PD so if you would like to create a page for him, hop to it! As for Ka-Zar and his pulps, I have no idea. Feel free to look that up too.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:46, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :: If the Angel or Dorma are PD than why doesn't they have a page here?Nick crenshaw (talk) 00:09, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::"Why doesn't {insert name of so and so} have a page here?" :::Well... let's look at facts, k: :::1) I've already answered that question above. You literally just replied to my response to the question you just asked as a response to my having responded to... :::(...which brings me to the second point:) :::"Why doesn't {insert name of so and so} have a page here?" :::2) Because YOU haven't created one yet! If you want a page here... Make it! 'Cause it ain't anyone else's fault they didn't spend their time creating something to make you happy.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:26, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :: I've been thinking about doing an entry for Dorma. I just won't be able to add a picture. Player Hater (talk) 23:02, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::Please see here regarding Dorma.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:26, February 14, 2020 (UTC) ::::I have a reprint of Marvel Comics #1 and she was definately refered to as Dorma several times in the 4 new pages added on to the MPFW story, which she didn't appear in.Player Hater (talk) 23:49, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::::So her being named in a re-print with four pages not published in the original means I was correct in stating why she doesn't belong here.Cebr1979 (talk) 00:09, February 15, 2020 (UTC) ::::::I don't think I worded that correctly. Dorma appeared in Marvel Comics #1 in the four new pages that was added to the 8 from MPFW. Now I said, I've only read the story in reprints such as Marvel Masterworks and Marvel Firsts and haven't read it in an actual copy of Marvel #1, so I only assume they're accuate.Player Hater (talk) 00:35, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :::::::Again... please read what I said: "...if Dorma was included in some extra panels or pages created specifically for Marvel Comics #1, she would still be PD...(however)...if that is the case, it seems likely she would have gone unnamed and 'Dorma' would have been given to her in a later appearance..." :::::::So... as you've said... you've "only read the story in reprints" which means that "it seems likely she would have gone unnamed and 'Dorma' would have been given to her in a later appearance." (Is anyone keeping track as to how many times I've said something that you've all ended up repeating as though you're saying something new? 'Cause, like... I'll count if none of you want to)Cebr1979 (talk) 00:45, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Namor's Royalty "Also missing in these appearances, is any claim of Namor being royalty! In one panel, his mother does order the bodies of the dead humans taken to "the royal chamber" however, she is never stated to be a member of the royal family. She could, just as easily, simply have been their head maid!" In Motion Picture Funnies Weekly in the same frame that has Fen commanding that the human bodies to be taken to "the royal chamber" has the guard saying "Done, your Highness" (as seen here ), so I imagine that Namor is in fact a royal prince or at least a noble prince.Nick crenshaw (talk) 23:59, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :So edit the page and leave an edit summary. What did coming here accomplish?Cebr1979 (talk) 18:11, February 14, 2020 (UTC) ::I went ahead and did it for you.Cebr1979 (talk) 00:35, February 15, 2020 (UTC)